Que lloro
by Inyi
Summary: [LenxPilika] [Yoh×Ana]... Se han visto por primera vez... todo resultó de las 1000 maravillas o al menos eso piensan. Lilith (Emi Tachibana), perdió el control, se desquitó con lyserg. Una pequeña sorpresa para Yoh.. y, y, y, LEANLO!
1. Se Fue

Bueno agradecer a los que van a leer y decir que por lógica se darán cuenta que es la cancion de sin bandera escrita por leonel garcía. De antemano Gracias. No se si la letra que de la canción va a estar buena pero ¡¡HEY WHATEVER!! (-.- Mucho Westlife). Si sigo esta historia va a salir Hao, pero como se los explico... va a ser diferente, siempre el gemelo de yoh pero en su versión buena jejejeje... Todos los personajes tienen 19 [**...Por Ahora...**]  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Que lloro"   
  
En la casa Asakura no era un día cualquiera, sería el último que tendría la chica ainu en el lugar. Pues a la mañana que seguía tenía que irse a estudiar a una universidad de Inglaterra [**Mí sueño de toda la vida**], no quería dejar a sus amigos pero sus abuelos habían hecho todo lo posible por mandarla allá para tener una mejor vida y mejores oportunidades. El ambiente era un poco triste. Ana, aunque no lo aceptará, aquel carismatico carácter que tiene la chica le haría falta ya que Tamao había vuelto a donde los abuelos de Yoh, el cuál desde hace un tiempo ya tenía una relcaión más estable con su prometida, por no decir que se habían adelantado al matrimonio. Horohoro, por razones obvias, extrañaría a su hermana, además talvez con la partida de la chica regresaria a Hokkaido que es al lugar al que le pertenece. Len Tao, el chico felino con caracter frío, al parecer no le hacía mucha importancia a la partida de la chica o por lo menos eso demostraba auqnue no era la verdad, esa chiquilla, como el solía llamarle, le haría más falta de la que el creía pues desde que la conoció le parecio una linda joven y más aun que ya estaba más crecida, tenía que hacer algo, por lo menos decirle algo a la chica para que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Podía pelear hasta morir pero en esas circunstancias su cerebro dejaba de funcionar al ver la gracia de la ainu. Las maletas de la peliazul ya estaba listas para mañana. Pilika no estaba 100% segura de su partida por la mañana siempre había querido hacer algo pero por su timidez le fue imposible, desde siempre había tenido raros sentimientos sobre Len, no lo sabía, pero a pesar de mostrarse frío y duro con los demás ella sabía que era una mascara y que la usaba porque tenía miedo de verse lastimado emocionalmente.  
  
La noche se asentuó en la ciudad de Japón. Uno de los habitantes de la casa Asakura no podía dormir, se encontraba en el techo, era un lugar muy agradable para él pues podía pensar sin ser molestado por alguna persona. Len Tao, yacía viendo las estrellas del manto lunar, su mirada estaba como distante no sabía como reaccionar. Si Pilika se iba lo más probable era que ya no regresaría. No tendría oportunidad de probar sus labios ni de tenerla a su lado, pero ya no había vuelta de hoja, ya nada de lo que el hiciera podía hacer que la chica se quedará ahí.   
  
Esta un poco helado acá arriba, no lo crees?-  
  
eh...?- preguntó un poco confundido, al darse vuelta se encontró con la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos.   
  
Que haces aquí...?- pregunto curiosa.   
  
Pensando- respondió secamente  
  
No quisiera irme... tengo una vida aquí... quizá deba quedarme, no lo crees?... sería más feliz a su lado-   
  
Eso depende de como te sientas, no piensas que le debes esto a tus abuelos que han hecho todo lo que pudieron para cumplir este viaje- le dijo, después de unos segundos de su parlamento se pregunto a sí mismo "como diablos le dije eso"  
  
Tienes Razón, pero por alguna razón, tengo miedo de irme Len, temo no verte de nuevo y que te olvides de mí- confesó   
  
Que yo... te olvide...?- dudó el chico  
  
Tú no lo sabes?, no te has dado cuenta?-  
  
De que estás hablando?- repitió   
  
Es mejor que me vaya a dormir para no levantarme desvelada- fuel lo último que le dijo bajando de nuevo a la casa   
  
En el aeropuerto. Pilika ya se iba de la ciudad, era definitivo, debido a los estudios, más no sabía que con su partida dejaría un corazón roto. A su hermano Horohoro le haría falta al igual que los demás recidentes de la casa Asakura, como se decía en el inicio. Todos los personajes yacían deseándole un buen viaje. Aún no era la llamada de su vuelo así que la mayoría estaban conversando. De repente el único que hacía falta ya había llegado. Len Tao. Sus ojos dorados y cabello violeta se acercaban a paso lento hacía todos los demás, vestido para la ocasion, todo de negro. No podía faltar, no debía faltar. Pilika se alegró mucho de la llegada de uno de sus amigos, la verdad quería despedirse de el, estaba segura del porqué... pero aunque el no le correspondiera, así era... quería verlo...   
  
Horo: Hablando del rey de china y este que se asoma   
  
Yoh: Buena esa Horohoro!   
  
Ana: Silencio!   
  
Manta: Qué bien que viniste len...   
  
Al parecer el chino hizo caso omiso a todo lo hablado, tenía una misión, un sólo objetivo que tenía propuesto cumplir esa mañana. Era ahora o nunca.   
  
Pilika: Len... gracias por venir   
  
Sólo he venido a entregarte esto y desearte un buen viaje- habló seriamente entregándole una carta y de la misma manera en la que llegó salió de la sala en la que estaba dejando a una ainu muy confundida. El sobre simplemente decía "pilika" así que la peliazul lo abrió y desdobló una pequeña fracción de página, las palabras que contenía eran las siguientes:   
  
"...Quedate un momento así  
  
No mires hacia mi, que no podré aguantar  
  
Si claves tu mirada, que me hiere el cuerpo  
  
Me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar...  
  
...Tal vez pienses que estoy loco  
  
Y es verdad un poco, tengo que aceptar  
  
Pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro  
  
No vas a entender cuando me veas llorar...  
  
...Nunca me sentí tán solo  
  
Cómo cuándo ayer de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba  
  
La vida me dijo a gritos  
  
Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdi, y me explicaba....   
  
...Que el amor es una cosa  
  
Que se da de pronto en forma natural, lleno de fuego  
  
Si lo fuerzas se marchita  
  
Sin tener principio llega a su final...  
  
...Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender  
  
Que si me tocas se quema mi piel  
  
Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender  
  
Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver...  
  
...Que lloro por ti  
  
Que lloro sin ti  
  
Que ya lo entendi, que no eres para mi  
  
Y lloro...."  
  
Inevitablemente un lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la ainu. Nadie había visto eso. Prácticamente el chino se le había declarado. No estaba segura muy segura de como reaccionar, si dependiera de ella, correría a abarzarlo y besarlo hasta morir. Ya no podía, no ahora. Era demasiado tarde. Inmediatamente salió corriendo de la sala de espera del aeropuerto y seguidamente encontro a los ojos dorados.   
  
Len: No sabía que decirte... es más.... en estos momentos no estoy muy seguro de como actuar   
  
Pilika: Len...   
  
Len: Tenía que decirlo... tenía que sacarlo dentro de mi... debo decirte qué... Yo te Amo pilika... más de lo que te puedas imaginar   
  
Pilika: Pero... ¿¿¡¡porqué esperaste tanto para decirmelo!!??  
  
Len: No me pidas explicaciones que no puedo dar... simplemente pasó.... No estoy tratando de detenerte de tu viaje... sólo que no me quería quedar con esto en mi interior   
  
Pilika: Yo... ¿porque?... ¡¡debiste decirmelo!!- gritó, acto seguido fue el de llorar   
  
Len: No debes de llorar... y menos por mí... este no es un adios, pero tampoco un hasta luego.... talvez te vea dentro de poco talvez no... pero recuerdalo pilika yo te amo- fué lo último que se escucho de la boca del chino dorado.   
  
La peliazul no tenía respuestas en su cabeza, amaba a Len pero ya no habría nada por hacer... Su viaje no podía posponerse. Estaba fría, congelada al recibir la noticia de parte del Tao, todo se pudo imaginar menos eso. La llamada de su vuelo se escuchaba, al chica celeste fue inmediatamente dándoles a todos un abrazo y abordó el avión. El despegue fue suave y triste para la chica ya que dejaba a todos sus amigos, pero talvez algún día regresaría para hablar con él. Talvez este viaje le sirviera para olvidarse del chico o por lo menos eso era lo que quería ¿si lo amaba, porque no había dado el primer paso? ¿porque no le había dicho antes?. Len Tao el chico dorado y frío veía desde un ventanal, alejado de los demás, como el amor de su vida se iba, como granos de arroz se le había escapado de las manos..  
  
...Ahora talvez lo puedas entender...porque ya lo entendí, no eres para mí- se escucho de sus labios mientras una timida lágrima salía de esos ojos tan provocadores.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Algo corto este capítulo, lo puedo continuar si gustan, dejenmelo saber en los reviews ¡¡Please!! o de igual manera sólo lo dejo en One-Shot... que opinan?? 


	2. Un año después

No lo pude resistir, este fic' acosaba mi cabecita y así que decidí hacerle continuación. Gracias a las que me mandarón reviews, aunque fueron poquitos son bien recibidos, por lo menos sé que alguien lo lee. Estén pendientes ya que en algún momento voy a pedir de su participación. Ahm... y ese día es hoy ¡¡ALGUIEN QUE QUIERA SER AMIGA DE PILIKA!!, sólo necesito una ^.^ o dos...   
  
Aclaración: [**...**] ---- son mis comentarios.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Un año había pasado, sí un año desde que Len dejó ir al amor de su vida, un año desde que horohoro se despidió de su hermana. Y un año desde un suceso muy importante ¡¡La boda Asakura-Kyôyama!!. Sí por fin esos dos ya estaban felizmente casados, es más, yoh con sus persuaciones había convencido a Ana de dejar los entrenamientos por un tiempo, así era todos disfrutaban de la vida, bueno no todos. [**Edad: 20, todos **]  
  
Ana: ¡¡QUE ME DEJES VER LA MALDITA NOVELA EN PAZ!!  
  
Pero Anita.... tengo muchas ganas . -  
  
Ana: Yoh, lo hacemos todos los días, por lo menos hoy no... estoy comenzando a cansarme ¬///¬  
  
No seas malita... ¡por favor!-  
  
Ana: ¡¡Demonios!!... tanto te cuesta dejarme ver mi telenovela   
  
Tú sabes cuánto me gusta hacerlo contigo ^///^- sonrió con malicia   
  
Ana: ¡Ay, yoh!... ¡¡YA ESTOY HARTA DE QUE TENGAMOS QUE VER MISS CONGENIALLITY CADA DÍA!!   
  
Esas discusiones eran muy normales en la casa asakura, todos los habitantes ya estaban acostumbrados a ese panorama, había uno que era indiferente, era uno al que había algo que le hacía falta, ese era Len Tao, lo había intentado, y mucho, pero aunque le doliera, no existía día en el que él no pensara en la ainu, le causaba tristeza saber que nunca la vería, que jámas había sido capaz de hacer algo por luchar por ella. Esa idea no entraba en su cabeza. En su lugar, la inu pasaba por lo mismo y estar en Inglaterra no ayudaba mucho. Pilika estudiaba Diseño Gráfico, le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos de manera creativa, es más había explotado su talento de poeta y dibujante, su cuarto el que compartía con dos jovenes, una chica y un chico, eran sus mejores amigos. En su habitación tenía un poema escrito en la pared con tizas negras, era dedicado a nada más y nada menos que a Len Tao. En la universidad muchos chicos se veían interesados en ella, pero por más que ella intentará ninguno había llenado sus expectativas como el frío chino. Tenía muchos dibujos de ella y él, ¡como deseaba que se hicieran realidad!, pero en su cabeza rondaba la idea de que él ya la había olvidado. Como detestaba eso, no podía imaginarlo con otra chica que no fuera ella, a veces la peliazul lloraba recordando a su hermano y aún más cuando leía la carta que Len le entregó. Era su cosa más preciada.   
  
Horo: Y a ti que te pasa?  
  
Nada que te interese-  
  
Horo: Oye vas a salir hoy...?  
  
Probablemente. ¿porqué?-   
  
Horo: Necesito que pases al correo dejando esta carta. Es para Pilika.  
  
Como quieras Hotohoto- contestó, pretendiendo desigualdad. No podía evitarlo, oir ese nombre era como música para sus oídos ¿porqué no la olvidaba? ¿porqué no la sacaba de su corazón? ¿como un shaman tan fuerte podía morir en vida, por un chica?. Sí, es shaman pero antes que nada es humano, también siente.  
  
Horo: ¬¬ tranquilo cuerno   
  
La peliazul tenía una hora libre en la universidad. Así que aprovecho para descansar en su habitación, le gustaba mantenerse ocupada para poder olvidar, sí, olvidar, eso era lo que necesitaba. En ocasiones le escribía a su hermano pero nunca tenía el valor para preguntar por él. Le encantaba cuando su hermano le contaba como Len lo molestaba, recordaba como solía reir por eso. ¿Acaso él ya había seguido con su vida? Ella debía hacer lo mismo, ¿no?...   
  
Que te pasa Pilika, es primera vez que te veo sin hacer nada- preguntó un chico pelo largo, café oscuro y ojos negros.   
  
Hao... ¿y tú que haces aquí?- preguntó la ainu a su amigo. Sí, Hao se convirtió en uno de sus intimos amigos.  
  
Vine a ver a la chica más linda del mundo... sigues triste por tú Romeo?-   
  
Más o menos...- sonrió   
  
"¿Que es lo que pasa contigo Pili?, eso fue hace un año. Olvidalo. Me entristece verte así"- pensó y sin darse cuenta se distrajo.  
  
Tierra llamando a Hao- se burló la ainu  
  
Oye qué te parece sí nos vamos a tomar un café?- insistió el chico sabiendo que la joven era adicta a la bebida. Pilika se convirtió presa del café ya que este la mantenía despierta. No le gustaba dormir, no le gustaban sus sueños.  
  
El chino había salido, de la ahora, casa Asakura- Kyôyama. Iba ir al correo a dejar lo que Hoto encargó y depositar una carta también para su hermana. Ya estaba frente al buzón sólo tenía que tirar la carta y todo estaría listo, ambas cosas recorrerían su camino. Por algún motivo, razón o circunstancia no podía soltar la que era dirigida a Pilika Era una estúpida carta, ¿cierto?.... No era como si ella la hubiera escrito.  
  
"¿Que estará haciendo?"- se preguntaba -"pensará en mí... No, la lastimé"- seguía en su interrogatorio -"Debes hacer algo, no puedes seguir así... ¿Viviras frustrado por no tener lo que más deseas?... sí, ella, eso es lo que quieres y anhelas"- terminó de analizar no sin antes fijarse en la dirección que Horo había escrito.   
  
La nueva pareja de casados yacía en el sofá viendo la pelicula. Ana, aunque no lo aceptará, le gustaban esos momentos, los que compartía con su esposo, le encantaba la manera en que él la besaba, los detalles que tenía con ella, como acariciaba sus cabellos.... y ¿porqué no?, le encantaba el sexo que tenían, como había ansiado eso, era gentil pero aún así llenaba sus expectativas. No quería separarse nunca de él. Por el lado de Yoh... mmmmm como le encanta la itako, disfrutaba cada cosa que pasaba con ella, sus regaños y más aún los buenos tiempos que tenían, algunas caminatas que solían tener por las noches, en resumen: Ama a la Rubia. Son una buena pareja de casados, pero, según ellos, esto es nada más que el comienzo de una vida llena de cosas hermosas.   
  
Mientras que ellos la pasaban de maravilla, Horo sólo se limitaba a observarlos de vez en cuando, desde el año pasado no había tenido el coraje de irse de ahí. Eran sus amigos y sin su hermana viviría solo, sin nadie. El ainu había cambiado para bien, simpatico y a veces hasta caballeroso desde hace algunos meses muchas chicas se comenzaban a fijar en él, después de todo era un chico guapo. La única interrogante que habitaba en su cabeza por algunos momentos era: ¿porqué no tenía algo así como Ana e Yoh?, él quería ser feliz, deseaba tener a alguien a quien amar y viceversa. Necesitaba una chica pero no una cualquiera. Cuando no molestaba a Len, entrenaba, no le gustaba mucho la idea pero eso lo mantenía ocupado.   
  
Pilika y Hao yacían en la cafeteria de "Harbor Victory College", una de las mejores Instituciones Universitarias de Londres, Inglaterra, le encantaba el ambiente, el hecho de que extrañaba a Len no le impedía disfrutar de algo que se merecía totalmente. Siempre disfrutaba tener esas charlas con Hao, nunca pensó en conocer alguien como él, la respetaba, se preocupaba por ella y siempre tenía buenos consejos. Estaba poniendo la taza en la mesa de nuevo, cuando alguién tapó sus ojos. ¡Como deseaba que fuera Len!   
  
Hao: ¬¬ Oye muchacho no tienes que ir a molestar a otro lado?  
  
No, no a otro donde esté mi hermosa Pilika *.*- respondió el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja   
  
Hao: Como me caes mal |||¬¬  
  
Lo mismo digo-   
  
Pilika: Lyserg, ya te dije que dejes de hacer eso  
  
Oh, Pilika ¿cuándo piensas hacerme caso?- preguntó entusiasmado.   
  
Hao: ¡¡Dejame contestar esa por ti!! ¡¡por favor!!  
  
Pilika: Como quieras, Hao   
  
Hao: ¬¬ EL DÍA EN QUE LOS CERDOS VUELEN   
  
XD jajajajajajajajajajaja- reía la ainu. Le gustaba cuando esos dos peleaban. ¡Se odiaban demasiado!   
  
Pero... TT^TT Yo te quiero mucho- argumentó Diethel   
  
Hao: Yo no ¬¬U. Semejante Gay  
  
Igual... no me amas, ¿podemos ser amigos?- preguntó gentilmente la chica. No estaba interesada por otra cosa que no fuera una bonita amistad.   
  
Ya qué...- dijo triste el pelo verde -Para ser mi hermano, Hao, no me ayudaste mucho-  
  
¬¬ Oye , no digas eso aquí que te pueden oir- reclamó. ¡Como le apenaba estar emparentado con él!  
  
Una más, una noche más que los Asakura pasaban con felicidad. Esta vez la cena le tocaba a Horo, aunque no lo crean el chico ainu se había convertido en buen cocinero, después de todo tenía técnicas muy suyas que lo hacían un buen chef. Todos estaba sentados en la mesa esperando lo que el shaman les daría, incluyendo al chino. Por alguna razón Len estaba muy feliz desde que había regresado no paraba de sonreir ¿había conocido a alguna chica?... No, no era eso...   
  
Yoh: Wow Len, es una de las pocas veces que te veo sonreir   
  
Ana: ¬¬ Ya te dije que lo dejes en paz Yoh, se sonroja porqué está pensando en ya sabes quién   
  
Horo: Quién es la desafortunada de esta semana, tiburón- preguntó intrigado mientras servía una rica sopa en los platos de todos.   
  
Ana: Desde el año pasado   
  
Len: Podrías callarte de una buena vez ANA!!  
  
Yoh: No peleen chicos   
  
Ana: No te enojes conmigo ¬¬ yo sólo dejo las cosas claras. Soy una persona CO-MU-NI-CA-TI-VA  
  
Horo: Jajajajaja cuerno, no sabía que te gustarán las chicas- se burló divertido   
  
Len: Y a ti los animales, Puerco-espín  
  
Horo: |||¬¬ dejame en paz, menos mal que envenené tu comida   
  
Len: ¡¡No te preocupes yo no me muero!!  
  
Ana: ¡¡DEJENME COMER!!  
  
Yoh: . Ya la pusieron enojada  
  
  
  
Después de una común discusión todos fueron a su cuarto. Al parecer Ana estaba normal, un poco enojada porqué no la habían dejado cenar en paz pero eso lo único que hacía era que Yoh tuviera más deseos de tener uno de esos "momentos", ¡Dios, Yoh lo hacía tan bien!. A Kyôyama le encantaba, le fascinaba cuando la rodeba y trataba de dejarla atrapada y así mismo la tomaba, ¿cual era el problema? NINGUNO ya que estaba casados, era de lo más normal, pronto eligirían Universidades, etc. Tenían que disfrutar cada vez que pudieran. De igual forma sólo yoh sabía complacerla, sólo él la amaba, sólo él la llenaba, sólo él sabía darle sentido a su existencia: ¡Oh, Que bueno es el amor! y ella lo sabía.   
  
No todos disfrutaban de esa felicidad. Horo aún esperaba a la chica ideal. Pero Len, ¿que pasaba con él?, desde hace ya rato que se sentía feliz, no podía haber olvidado a la peliazul en un día, ¿que era? ¿qué le causaba gracia?. Estaba empacando. Mañana a primera hora saldría a... a... a ¡¡INGLATERRA!!. Sí, lo había decidido, no había vuelta a átras, vería a la ainu, por fin, como deseaba verla y decirle todo lo que sentía, que no la había olvidado. Pero... ¿que haría si Pilika no sintiera lo mismo por él? quedaría como el chico más estúpido del mundo, pero eso no importaba, por lo menos no a él. Pilika valía eso y más. No había duda. No le podía decir a nadie, de todas maneras a nadie le importaba su vida personal, ¿cierto?.  
  
Para la misma sorpresa de la Ainu, hoy estaba contenta, había sido un buen día, sus profesores la felicitarón por otra de sus creaciones, ella sólo disfrutaba hacerlas y si le conmemoraban ¡que mejor!. Hao aún se encontraba en la última clase, estaba sola ya que su otra compañera estaba con su novio. No se complicaría la vida, hoy sería una buena noche para ella ya que no tendría que estudiar para otro aburrido examen, eso la alegraba mucho pues le encantaba todo lo que hacía pero desvelarse no era su mejor fuerte. No conocía completamente toda la ciudad, pues Londres, es uno de los territorios más extensos de Inglaterra, pero algún día conocería, sola o acompañada ¿cuál era la diferecia?.   
  
  
  
Len ya estaba recostado en su futón, con las manos en la cabeza, sonreía, sonreía mucho, ya quería ver a la ainu sin importarle las consecuencias, ¿que era lo peor que podía pasar?. Lo único que recordaba, para no pensar en otras posibilidades, era lo que Yoh le había dicho unos meses después de la ida de Pilika, eso realmente era un buen mensaje:   
  
"Todos estamos en busca de ese algo, Len, eso que hace que todo tenga sentido, lo que puedes hallar en los lugares más extraños, lugares en los que menos imaginaste. Algunos lo encuentran en la cara de sus hijos, y, otros, como yo, en la cara de nuestro amante, lo puedes encontrar en el trabajo. Una simple palabra te puede hacer reír o llorar. Ese 'algo' lo puedes tener en las amistades más profundas, esas en la que compartes toda tú vida, y cuando sabes lo mucho que eso significa, has encontrado esa cosa especial. Estás volando sin alas. Así de imposible lo pueden ver muchos, Len, pero tienes que luchar por cada sueño y deseo, porqué nadie sabe cual de los que dejes ir te hagan completo. No lo olvides".   
  
Eso realmente lo hacía pensar en lo cobarde que era, pero mañana todo cambiaría, mañana sería el día más feliz de su vida. Le gustaba la manera en que Yoh le había planteado la idea de que la peliazul era eso que le faltaba a su vida. "Volar sin Alas", eso era una buena metafora, por primera vez en su vida la emplearía. Mañana, como deseaba que fuera mañana. Pero por ahora sólo dormiría y a primera hora se marcharía.   
  
El sol salía a duras penas entre las montañas, una cálida brisa abrazaba a todo el Japón. El chino iba camino al aeropuerto. En casa Asakura-Kyôyama había dejado todo en su respectivo lugar y una pequeña nota que decía que pronto regresaría, aunque eso no fuera verdad. Pues ayer, sí, en un sólo día, mandó un correo electronico a Harbor Victory College pidiendo que revisarán su expediente pues se quería incluir en publicidad. Ni que lo necesitará, pero en caso que nada funcionara con la ainu se quedaría ahí, o, si existiera la posibilidad que más anhelaba de estar con Pilika, se quedaría con ella para que nada ni nadie los separará, estar lejos de ella cada día le partía el alma.   
  
Última llamada para el vuelo 758 A Londres, Inglatera- llamó la operadora.   
  
Pilika. Tú eres ese 'algo' especial, eso que le falta a mi vida. Yo,... yo estoy volando sin alas- habló mientras pasaba a la sala de primera clase la cual lo llevaría al avión y éste lo trasladaba a su destino.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Que tal, eh?... Bonito el detalle de que Lyserg y Hao fueran hermanos. ¡Como me hace reir el sólo pensarlo!. Bueno, como dije en el principio necesito a alguien o quizá a algunas que quieran participar ^-^ ser amigas de Pilika, depende de cuántas acepten les encontraré utilidad, no se preocupen. Este también va a llevar Yoh×Ana, pero, la pareja principal son estos dos: Pilika×Len. ¡ME ENCANTA ESTA PAREJA! 


	3. Aquí estoy

Hola.... Gracias a todos los que me mandarón reiews, en serio que hicieron una buena obra de caridad y yo se los agradezco mucho. Emi Tachibana, tu has sido la elegida, bueno Lilith Asakura (tal vez te cambie el apellido)... una pregunta, ¿te gusta lyserg? jejejejej espero que difruten este capítulo y por igual espero que por favor me dejen reviews, eso sí me los merezco. Pasemos al fic'. Ahm... emi, to te voy a describir así como yo te imagino, si no te pareces ni un poco ¡disculpa!, por eso sólo voy a poner el color del cabello. A plika-z o pilika-z... la que me dijo de que quería salir y que se quería llamar "merin" si vas a salir y como novia de Horo pero mandame caracteristicas o algo y así te pongo en el siguiente capítulo.   
  
[...]- son mis comentarios. Soy loca pero prestenles atención. Ya se van a dar cuenta que estoy traumada con los astericos...   
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Len se estaba bajando en la estación correspondiente. Había tomado un tren para conocer más a fondo la ciudad en la que probablemente viviría por un tiempo, en el camino observó cierto lugar, el cuál se miraba hermoso, como para compartir con alguien especial, ese alguien especial, sería Pilika. Londres, que bella ciudad que pertenecia al, un poco, extenso país de Inglaterra, había quedado pétrificado al ver tanta obra de arte que le rodeaba. ¿La ainu ya estaría enamorada?, se comenzó a cuestionar pues lo que observaba no tenía nada que ver con Japón, de seguro los chicos eran más caballerosos... claro que él no se quedaría atrás. [HE'S A GENTLEMAN!!!]  
  
¿Adonde habrá ido el chino?- preguntaba Horo a cierto castaño que yacía a su lado.  
  
"esto me huele a amor"- pensó -mmmm ni idea, después de todo, quizá y regrese pronto- habló   
  
¡¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ MI DESAYUNO!!- gritó una rubia super sulfúrica   
  
Más vale que digan: Horo corrió a que Ana lo mató- dijo el ainu mientras salían de la habitación, pronto la itako se haría presente.   
  
¡¡YOH!!- gritó la chica tumbando la puerta -¡¡NO VES QUE DEBO COMER!!- siguió reclamandó   
  
Dejame trabajar en eso...- murmuró mientras se acercaba a su, ahora, esposa. La besaba con locura y pasión, estaba tan enamorado de ella, era la mujer de sus sueños y mucho más que eso, el ya tenía a esa persona especial y nunca le dejaría ir. Sus besos se intensificaban, se amaban, Ana lo abrazaba, casi aferrándose a él como si se fuera a escapar. Nunca pensó quererlo con esa magnitud. Yoh lentamente se comenzó a quitar la camisa, hasta que al fin con un poco de ayuda de la rubia lo logró, sus ambas manos estaban masajeando los pechos de la itako, ¡sabía lo mucho que eso le gustaba!. Comenzaban a perder el control, siempre que se besaban así, la cosa terminaba en la cama, el baño o algún otro lugar de la casa. Disfrutaban mucho el sexo.   
  
El chino estaba a las puertas de Harbor Victory College, era tan grande el imperio que le recordaba a una de sus casas. Lo único que le acompañaba era una pequeña mochila que cruzaba su pecho, [De esas que sólo tienen un agarradero], era negra, iba bien con su vestimenta pues llevaba un pantalon negro, zapatos negros, un centro blanco y una chamarra de cuero negro sobre el. [si alguien ve the o.c, es tipo ryan ¬]. Sus maletas estaban dirigidas al hotel en el que se quedaría por unos días mientras encontraba un cuarto disponible. Las jóvenes de dicha institucion, babeaban por él, miraban su tan bien formado cuerpo, sus ojos ambarinos, ¡es un don Juan!, los chicos, por su lado, simplemente se limitaban a mirarlo de reojo. Tenía ese aire de chico malo pero tierno, ¡inexplicable!. Entró muy confiado, tenía que hablar con la directora de la Universidad, aún no creía que estaba ahí, cerca de ella, de la Peliazul.   
  
Café negro para ti, Pilika- decía una chica con la cabellera negra agarrada en un lazo blanco que entraba a la habitación de la antes nombrada. Sus ropas, las de este día, consistían en un pantalón negro y camisa celeste. Desde el día de la llegada de la ainu se había convertido en grandes amigas, pues ambas pasaban por problemas amorosos.   
  
Gracias, Lilith- le dijo mientras tomaba la taza. [la adicta al café es otra 9.9...-inyi mira su tazita de 'god bless america!'-]  
  
Y Hao...?- preguntó la chica un poco interesada  
  
Creo que ya salió a clases- responidó la ainu -Cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba-  
  
Me encanta tu poema Pilika, lastima que tu romeo no lo leerá- felicitó la joven mientras veía las letras que estaba con tizas en la pared.   
  
Lilith.... no sabes como desearía que el estuviera aquí conmigo- dijo con un aire de nostalgia -abrazándome, besándome... amándome-   
  
"Día tras día el tiempo pasa, y no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, nadie lo sabe, lo que siento dentro, sigo buscando y no puedo encontrar, el coraje para mostrar, para hacerte saber que nunca había sentido tanto amor, y una vez más estoy pensando en tomar la salida más fácil, pero si te dejo ir, nunca sabré, como sería mi vida estando junto a tí, ¿alguna vez te veré sonriendo para mí?, como lo sabré, si te dejo ir. Noche tras noche me oigo a mí misma deciendo: '¡¿porqué este sentimiento no desaparece?!', no hay nadie como tú, tú hablas con mi corazón, es una pena que nuestros mundos esten así de separados, soy muy timida para preguntar y muy orgullosa para perder pero tarde o temprano tendré que escoger, y una vez más estoy pensando en tomar la salida más fácil, pero si te dejo ir, nunca sabré, como sería mi vida estando junto a tí, ¿alguna vez te veré sonriendo para mí?, como lo sabré, si te dejo ir. Y otra vez estoy pensando en la salida más fácil de tomar..."  
  
Horohoro, de todo lo ocurrido en el cuarto de Len no había escuchado nada de nada, no es que los esposos fueran callados y temieran ser escuchados. El ainu tenía otras cosas en mente, como por ejemplo conseguirse una buena chica, esto se escucha fácil pero no lo es y el estaba consciente de ello, no se metería con cualquier loca por ahí sino que de todas las chicas que le seguían iba a sacar una especial. Varias estaban descalificadas por el hecho de que sus cartas era similares 'te amo', sin ni siquiera sentirlo, sí, al peliazul le llegaban papeles de amor continuamente, pero nada comparado con los de Tao. Aún pensaba al lugar al que pudo haber ido el tiburon, pero, francamente, no le interesaba, el chico ya estaba bastante crecidito como para tener alguien que lo cuidase.  
  
Después de un extenuante tiempo Ana e Yoh ya habían acabado, terminaron acostados en su futón, la habían pasado fenomenal, siempre lo hacían, como les encantaba estar el uno cerca del otro, sentir ambas repiraciones, nadie conocía ese lado 'oscuro' de la itako a excepción de Yoh y a éste como le fascinaba esa faceta. Sus caricias eran de las mejores, sus besos... esos besos, cada vez que ella le proporcionaba uno sentía como si su boca ardiera en fuego y no era para menos pues la rubia era muy apasionada en todo lo que hacía.  
  
Me perdí en todas nuestras fantasías... Annita- hablaba un cansado shaman samurai.  
  
Yo me vuelvo loca si estoy junto a ti- continuó Kyôyama, dándole un corto beso. Ambos se veían cubiertos por sábanas. Ella recostada en su pecho, abrazándolo, él, por su lado, acariciaba el cabello de su amada... sí, su amada, se muere por ella.  
  
Len, el chico del pelo violáceo, ya estaba en las afueras de la oficina de la directora. En la puerta decía "Jeanne -Principal Director 'University of Harbor'-". Una secretaria le avisó que podía pasar, el muy atento, le siguió. Entró, ya estaba ahí y no había vuelta de hoja, vio lo que tenía la señora, quién diría que la tipa iba a ser la más aburrida del mundo, a su punto de vista. Tenía su escritorio, todo en sumo orden, su silla forrada en terciopelo [un poco loca la vieja U], un archivo donde, según él, se encontarba los datos de algunos de los alumnos, o quizá, pornografía, ni le interesaba. Ante sus ojos se veía una mujer de cabellos plateados puestos en un moño, sus ojos parecía tener hemorragia, pues eran rojos más rojos que la sangre propia, su piel era blanca, blanca, blanca llegando a ser palida. -"Ahora veo porqué es la directora... tiene cara de prostituta barata"- pensó mientras mostraba una sonrisa falsa   
  
Usted es el joven Len Tao, ¿cierto?, parece ser un buen caballero, justo lo que necesitamos aquí en Harbor- habló la señora   
  
"Lo que usted diga vieja loca"- pensaba -Muchas Gracias- habló -Estoy muy feliz de poder ser trasferido aquí- siguió, sí, sí estaba felíz pero no por los estudios sino por su querida enamorada.   
  
Según su récord estudiantil, sobresale en las materias básicas, su expediente está completo, tengo desde referencias hasta las listas de las escuelas a las que ha asistido. Usted es de la gran familia de los Tao, será muy bien recibido aquí- explicó mientras verificaba un folder, donde estaba toda su información, datos, etc. -Aquí esta su horario- prosiguió Jeanne entregándole una papeleta con todas las clases restantes que le harían falta.  
  
El chico muy cómodo salió de la dirección, sonriendo por lo fácil que había entrado a Harbor Victory College, después de todo un poco de dinero si hace efecto, ahora bien su siguiente paso era encontrar los salones pues no conocía ni la más minima parte del lugar, además se tenía que poner al día, encontrar un cuarto disponible y miles de cosas para su estadía definitiva, más tarde comenzaría en su 'busqueda' ya que no iría por gusto. Inclusó las que trabajaban ahí se quedaban admiradas al ver su físico, ver como esos pantalones se amoldaban a sus bien dotadas piernas, ese centro que se acoplaba de una manera extravagante a su firme pecho, y esa chamarra de cuero que le daba el toque de chico malo. Todas estaban embobadas hasta que vierón lo que le cruzaba en el pecho, su mochila... -¡es un estudiante!- suspirarón en coro. Ya, fuera de las oficinas de H.V.C, chocó con alguien, ambos callendo al suelo, inmediatamente se tocó la cabeza, se había golpeado pero no de una manera exagerada.   
  
¡¡QUE NO!!- gritaba un Hao sulfúrico   
  
Pero.... hermanito, no seas así, ayudame con Pilika- pedía el chico originario de Inglaterra.  
  
¡¡N-O, NO!!- seguía gritando - ¬¬ Ni siquiera entiendo porqué te viniste aquí, a ésta universidad ¡¡NO TE CANSAS CON HACERME LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE!!, ¡¡CON QUE SEAS MI HERMANO BASTA Y SOBRA!!- reclamó.   
  
Haito, lindo, hermoso y precioso... ella me gusta mucho ., yo no me conformo con su amistad- decía con sus cuadernos en mano -se un buen samaritano y ayudame-   
  
¡¡ESCUCHAME LYSERG, A MÍ ME VALE UN CARAJO QUE QUIERAS CON PILIKA!!- exclamó ya hartó de la persistencia de su, desafortunadamente, pariente.   
  
¬¬ Yo te ayudo con Hogarth, o debería decir Lilith... yo sé que te gusta- sobornó, provocando un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas del cabello largo.  
  
¡¡MALDITO INGLÉS DE QUINTA!!- le gritó mientras con su libro más grueso le dió un golpe en la cabeza - ¡¡A VER SI ASÍ YA PIENSAS CON CLARIDAD!!- como le molestaba ser su hermano, por más que lo pensaba no encontraba la manera en que dos seres tan diferentes podían tener la misma sangre. Él, tipo cazanova y su hermano el estúpido teñido verde que no tenía vida social y propia. ¡Lo odiaba!  
  
Que rica está el agua...- suspiraba Yoh   
  
La sientes así porqué estás cansado, picarón...- molestó Horo al ver la expresión de la cara de su amigo.   
  
Sí, cuando necesites ayuda me avisas- se burl  
  
Aún no puedo creer todo lo que pasó en un año- empezó a comentar el peliazul con un modo serio.   
  
Jijijijiji- rió para variar -Sí, por fin ya soy más feliz, estoy casado, tengo a mis amigos, ¿que más podría pedir?-   
  
¿Una personalidad?- dudó el puerco-espín.   
  
Jijijijijijijijiji- prosiguió -cuando te consigues una novia, eh-  
  
-.- en esas estoy, tú por lo menos ya tienes hasta esposa-  
  
Sí, soy afortunado-  
  
si tu lo dices u.u-   
  
Oh, disculpame- habló Len Tao ayudando a la joven a recoger sus pertenencias   
  
Ya que te veo, no te me haces conocido- inició la chica   
  
Mmmmm ¿te has recorrido toda la Universidad?- dijo con sarcasmo  
  
¬¬ simplemente encantador... eres nuevo, ¿cierto?-  
  
sí- respondió secamente - ¿podrías ayudarme a encontrar mi salón?- pidió, de una o de otra manera tenía que pedir ayuda.   
  
No hay problema- sonrió -Prestame- habló mientras le quitaba la hoja de su horario -Computación con planificación de materiales- suspiró, era su misma clase -Puedes venir conmigo y mis amigos- sugirió   
  
Bueno- aceptó - Mi nombre es Tao, Tao Len- se presentó -Gracias por la ayuda-  
  
Hogarth, Hogarth Lilith- correspondió la joven -Le vas a encantar a mi amiga- siguió. Tenía las mismas características que Pilika le había contado de su romeo, sin embargo, no sabía su nombre. ¡¡Lo había descrito miles de millones de veces pero jamás había revelado su nombre!!  
  
Ana estaba en la ventana de su habitación, mirando la ciudad que le rodeaba, sería bueno visitar a los abuelos de Yoh. Hace tiempo que no salían de la pensión, o podían ir por Tamao para hacer un viaje a la playa, pues tendrían que llevar a Horo. Ni ella misma creía las ideas que estaba teniendo ya que para hacer todo esto tenía que gastar dinero, ¡es una abara!, sin embargo, al lado de su esposo ya nada importaba, no necesitaba tener dinero, siempre y cuando lo tuviera a él, para ella, sólo para ella. Ya nada más tenía sentido si él no estaba cerca suyo, amándola, apoyándola, y muchas otras cosas más.   
  
Londres, capital al sureste de Inglaterra, en Europa, su clima normalmente es neutro, entre cálido y frío, aunque por las noches éste último se apodera del lugar. Sus habitantes ya estaban acostumbrados a este hecho pues ya no les incomodaba pasar un poco de frío nocturno, a la mayoría esta idea les encantaba, más que todo a las parejas por que podían estar cerca el uno del otro dándose calor. Pero cierta ainu se calentaba con un poco de café muy negro, era su favorito, este día se había levantado de las mil maravillas, más no tenía ni la menor idea de como iba a cambiar su vida. No obstante, por las jugarretas del destino, la chica no asistiría a clases, por un lado era por qué, como siempre, estaría aburrida, pero por el otro lado, era porqué tenía que terminar unos planos, que pertenecían a su clase de computación con planificación de materiales, y ella áun no los tenía listos, en esa hora que se tomaría libre los terminaría y así los entregaría a tiempo. Decidió hacer sus planos en la cafetería.   
  
Faltaban cinco minutos para el incio de clases. El chino y Hogarth Lilith, [me gusta escribir eso ], yacían ahí, esperando a los amigos de la última. Él por su parte se limitaba a estar parado recostado en la pared que se encontraba cerca de la puerta. La chica veía su reloj constantamente, los parientes volverían a llegar tarde.   
  
¡Alguien me extrañaba!- grito cierto cabellos largos y oscuros mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo   
  
¬¬ un poco más y llegas tarde, inútil- reclamó.   
  
¡¡¡¡No se olviden de mí!!!!- exclamó un teñido verde, saliendo a las espaldas de su hermano.   
  
¿Y Pilika?- preguntó Lilith un poco preocupada. Al oir este nombre Len rápidamente puso atención a lo que dirían. No lo podía creer, en unos segundos más podía ver a SU ainu, por que no podía ser que hubiera otra, No, era ella, SU peliazul.   
  
Ah, ya que lo mencionas me la encontré en la cafetería- habló Hao -pero no me dijo nada-   
  
No me extrañaría- comentó Lyserg   
  
Supongo que no asistirá a clases- razonó la única chica que se encontraba ahí.   
  
¿Podrías decirme donde está esa cafetería?- interrogó timidamente el shaman chino   
  
Te vas a la planta primera, en el primer pasillo, a la derecha hasta el fondo- respondió lyserg sin aún saberla identidad que le cuestionaba. Sin más, el chico nuevo, Tao, ya no estaba ahí, no asistiría a clases él tampoco. Tenía que ver a Pilika.   
  
Ah... por cierto él era Len Tao- apuntó Hogarth   
  
¡¿ESTÁS BROMEANDO, CIERTO?!- exclamó Hao sin creer lo que le estaban diciendo. Pilika ya le había confesado hace tiempo el nombre de su chico secreto.   
  
¿de que hablan O.ô?- preguntó lyserg sin entender palabra   
  
Porqué me gritas... ¬¬ no tengo necesidad de mentirte- alegó Lilith   
  
¡¡ES LEN TAO!! ¡¡EL ROMEO DE PILIKA!!- le respondió haciendo que la chica, incredúla, saltará de la emoción por su amiga.   
  
Después del baño, Horo comenzó a entrenar de nuevo, ya fresco, no podía pensar en otras cosas por el momento, sólo esperaría a la llegada de la carta de su hermana, pues en ella había una interrogante importante e interesante. Estaba levantando pesas, no sabía porque, ya que siempre odió el entrenamiento del infierno que le hacía la ainu. Sus mejillas se ruborizarón, al recordar un incidente pasado hace ya mucho tiempo, (unos meses antes de la partida de la peliazul), con Tamao, no lo pudo evitar, jamás lo olvidaría. Desde esa vez fue que empezó en busca del amor. Pero para él, aún, en su corazón, seguía la pelirosada, no muy profundamente, pero siempre tenía un lugarsito en él.   
  
-------FLASHBACK-------  
  
Después de la ronda rutinaria, en la que el chino molestaba al ainu, éste último muy enojado se fue a la cascada, una que se encontraba en lo más profundo de la pensión, más no se dió cuenta que alguien más estaba allí. Se paralizó, no supo que hacer, se quedó parado allí, tanta era la belleza que su ser quedó hipnotizado. Esos cabellos rosados, así de rosados como el color en que sus mejillas se estaban convirtiendo. Estaba desnuda, en cuerpo y alma, era tan hermosa que parecía una obra de arte hecha por Picasso. Tamao, él nunca habría pensado en ella de esa manera, en ese ser tan especial, amable y bondadoso, allí se encontraba, tomando un baño. El agua no cubría ni la mitad del cuerpo de la chica, [¬¬U, y eso que es una cascada], sus pechos, redondos y firmes, su vientre, minímamente arqueado ya que estaba haciendo sus cabellos hacia atrás, su forma era tan esvelta que ni el mismo ainu podía negarlo. Hermosa, demasiado, pensó él. Un poco de vapor que se sentía hacia que las emociones asendieran. Tamaura lo notó, pero la edad la había convertido en una persona más deshinibida, ya no se ruborizaba como antes [U Tamao es un poco OOC]. Se dió vuelta y sonrió maliciosamente, observando como Horo se cubría de los tonos más rojos. Lo había atrapado. Caminó hasta él, sin cubrirse, así desnuda se paró frente a él, un poco más a la izquierda yacían sus toallas. El ainu no supo que decir, las palabras simplemente no cruzaban en su garganta, ¿que podía decir?.  
  
-Usted también me gusta mucho- habló Tamao, tomando sus toallas cubriendose y yendose del lugar. Desde esa ocasión, no logró decirle lo mucho que sentía haberla visto ya que un mes después la chica se fue a la casa de los abuelos de Yoh.   
  
-------FIN DEL FLASHBACK-------   
  
Yoh estaba en su habitación escuchando música, se encontraba muy relajado, era su preferida sensación, después de la ce estar con su esposa. Nada podría hacer que su vida empeoraze o al menos eso pensaba él. Ana había salido un rato para comprar cosas de la cena. Sí, el chcio estaba muy feliz de la mujer en que Kyôyama se había convertido, siempre trataba de hacer las cosas, aunque no le gustarán, todo por hacerlo feliz, a él, por esa y muchas otras razones la amaba. Yacía muy contento de que la rubia correspondiera sus mismos sentimientos, pensamientos y muchas cosas más.   
  
Ahí estaba el chino, en un esquina, la había localizado, era Pilika, SU pilika, SU ainu, SU peliazul, la dueña de su corazón. No sabía que hacer, estaba como paralizado por verla, no podía llegar como si nada, y estaba consciente de eso. La joven yacía con sus planos sobre la mesa, una taza de cafe a un lado, ¡y que decir de como estaba!, su cuerpo ya estaba con mucha más forma, aunque estaba sentada se podía ver que sus curvas están mejoradas, Len se moría de ganas de besarla y decirle, nuevamente, lo mucho que la amaba y deseaba. Sus ropas, hacían que se viera mucho mejor, andaba una camisa rosada de manga 3/4 rosada de cuello, y sobre ésta un chaleco negro, ¡que bien se veía!, su pantalón era negro al igual que sus zapatos. Se veía tan hermosa ahí, trabajando, con algunos de sus cabellos celestiales asentuandose en su cara, ¡estaba muy sensual!. Entre más la veía, más se convencía de lo mucho que le gustaba. Suspiró y comenzó a acercarce a la chica.   
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, NO!... ojalá nadie me mate , me pareció un buen final y si tenen alguna sugerencia, serán bienvenidas. Gracias por leer el fic' y de antemano Gracias a los que planean dejarme review, si no les gusta como me va quedando ¿porqué lo leen?... jajajajaja bueno gracias, otra vez, para las que me dan ánimos de continuar. ARIGATÔ. 


	4. Eres hermosa me pareces divina

Holap people. Un personaje muy importante va a ser mi tazita de 'god bless america' ¡¡TAZITA SI ESTÁS LEYENDO T.Q.M!! ¬ - XD, es la que me inspira a seguir con mis locas ideas. Pero igual si alguien quiere salir, aunque sea un poquito, yo encantada la/lo pongo. Si alguien se preguntaba ¡¡de donde diablos sacamos la idea de Len×Pilika!!... dejenme se los respondo en forma personal, a mí por lo menos me cae un poco mal Tamal... Tamao [PERO ODIO A LA PERRA DE JEANNE], y a mí me gustó esa pareja de Len y Pili gracias a Sadick-chan, anteriormente, Mewthree-Ligott. No sé, supongo que se debe a la forma de ser de ambos. Horo y Tamao hacen mucho más bonita pareja [pero no soy fan]. En este fic' creo que habrá de ellos, pero no mucho ya que la pareja central son LenPilika. Dejemos el güiri-güiri y pasemos al fic'   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Horo, por más que intentará no se podía concentrar en el ejercicio que 'supuestamente' tenía que hacer, no reaccionaba, siempre en las noches recordaba esa escena de la cascada, constantemente iba ahí para recordar viejos tiempos, nunca supo si estaba enamorado de la pelirrosa o fueron las mismas emociones que lo llevarón a pensar cosas inapropiadas. De todas maneras ya no la vería otra vez, al menos eso pensaba. La chica fue la primera persona a la que Horo vió desnuda de pies a cabeza, exceptuando claro a sus amigos varones. A veces, en la ducha, cuando se encontraba solo y pensaba en Tamaura, aunque él no quisiera, su miembro acataba ordenes, de verdad que tenía ganas de hacer algo con ella, con Tamao. Normalmente trataba de no recordarlo pues fue cosa de una sola vez, lastima que él no tuvo los pantalones para acercarse y darle un beso o cualquier otra cosa semejante.   
  
Cada paso que daba era más inseguro cada vez, sus rodillas temblaban, unas cuántas gotas de sudor frío cursaban alguna fracción de su cara, ¡En verdad estaba nervioso!, no quería arruinar el proposito de su viaje. Comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente, Pilika aún no notaba su presencia, a pesar que el lugar estaba, casi en su totalidad, vacío. Muchas dudas cruzaban una y otra vez la cabeza del chino, pero no había más que hacer, no podía seguir esperando más tiempo. ¡Diablos!, eso pensaba entre más la veía ahí tan aplicada, sí, estaba nervioso y mucho, pero él no era así, él era más decidido y ésta no sería una excepción, dió una gran vuelta haciendose quedar atrás de la peliazul, pero aún a muchos pasos de distancia. Su vista se concentró en algo: un chico, de cabellos verdes, hace unos segundos lo había visto con esa chica Lilith, ¿que hacía ahí?   
  
Pilika- llamó con seguridad Lyserg provocando un susto repentino en la chica que yacía muy concentrada. Ésta sin más volteó para ver quien era el personaje que la llamaba.   
  
¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó e inmediatamente pensó ''IDIOTA''.   
  
Pilika... perdoname... pero, quiero que me es otra oportunidad- pidió y acto seguido fue el de tomarla por la cintura y tratar de besarla. Una cachetada había sonado, la ainu no permitiría que el chico actuara de tal manera, no con ella. -Quiero una amistad... ¡¡¿¿Que no lo entiendes??!!- gritó y lo que hiz fue tomar sus pertenencias y caminar hacía su habitación.   
  
Yoh seguía escuchando música, haciendo planes de las cosas que haría en los próximos meses, naturalmente la itako estaba en todos ellos. Tendrían que ir a diversas Universidades, aunque de vez en cuándo insinúaba no tocar este tema y quedarse así como estaban, felices, sin presiones, amándose como nunca. Sintió una segunda presencia en la habitación, era ella, SU Annita. No hizo un mayor gesto que sonreirle, ésta se limitó a sentarse cerca de él.   
  
Esta noche habrá frío, Yoh- habló rompiendo el silencio.   
  
Lo sé- sonrió su esposo  
  
Estaba pensando... qué tú y yo podríamos...- tartamudeo. En esta clase de situaciones se ponía nerviosa, y sólo con Yoh demostraba esa debilidad.   
  
No crees que tuviste suficiente por un día- bromeó, como disfrutaba ver esa clase de actitudes en ella.   
  
Yoh...- suspiró -Te amo- le dijo -pero a veces eres un completo idiota ¬¬-  
  
¡Hey!... pero soy tú idiota- le dijo provocando una amplia sonrisa en la rubia. Sí, se pertenecían el uno al otro.   
  
Los otros chicos trataban de hacer comprender al inglés lo estúpido que había sido de su parte el tratar de besarla sabiendo que su romeo se encontraba en los alrededores. Le explicaron de mil maneras hasta que por fin entendió.  
  
TTTT NOOOOOO... o sea que Pilika lo quiere a él- lloriqueaba Lyserg en la clase.   
  
¡Que sí!, marica del demonio- respondió un Hao exasperado   
  
Oigan... no sé ustedes pero el profesor Fausto nos va a regañar- trató de calmar Hogarth observando de reojo al rubio maestro.  
  
¿¿¡¡Pero es que no ves!!??- habló el pelo verde   
  
Sí, Lyserg, sé que tú 'corazón' está destrozado, que quieres a Pilika y sé que te has teñido el pelo y que te maquillas por las mañanas... además que Hao ya me dijo tus habitos de pequeño, ¿jugar con la ropa de tu madre?, eso no está de moda y....- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.   
  
SEÑORITA LILITH HOGARTH, PODRÍA GUARDAR SILENCIO POR FAVOR, SUS COMPAÑEROS TRATAN DE ENTENDER LA CLASE, SINO QUIERE RECIBIRLA, PUEDE SALIRSE EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO- habló el profesor con una cara de psicopata-asesino [Así es Fausto u.ú]  
  
¿Como te gusta, Hao?- siguió el chico de inglaterra -Para mi, ¡Es una pesada!- habló como gay   
  
¬¬ No la conoces, y... uy sí nena ¡Es una pesada!- se burló de su hermano.   
  
SSSHHHH... ¿que no hablan español?... callense los dos- seguía regañando Lilith.  
  
Me calló si me das un beso, linda- retó el pelo verde  
  
¬¬ Tengo malos ratos pero no malos gustos aparte que no soy ciega- bramó. Hablando la verdad, el chico parecía un declarado homosexual. Asco, si eso sentía, o al menos eso creía por el momento.   
  
Entre paso y paso, cuidandose de que lo vieran, Len, llegó a la habitación de la chica, se quedo parado como imbecil frente a la puerta, no sabía si tocar o no, pero ya no aguantaba más, haber visto a ese tipo hizo que su sangre hirviera, no quería que nadie la tocara, no quería que nadie la tuviera, sólo él, sólo él, era suya, de nadie más. Tocó un poco más seguro pues ya le había dado mucho pensamiento a la cosa. Escuchó unos pasos e inmediatamente se sintió en el paraiso, sus ojos observaban a una feliz, crecida y sumamente hermosa ainu. Le sonreía, no se había fijado quien era su visitante.  
  
Hola, Pilika- habló un poco dudoso   
  
¿Len?... Len... hola, hola- saludó un tanto sorprendida. Sentía que su corazón saldría de orbita, sentía como sus latidos se aceleraban. Se encontraba ahí, con ella. Viajo desde tan lejos para ella, o eso entendió.   
  
Yo... estoy estudiando acá...- comentó sonrojado, aún no sabía como declarar su amor.   
  
Me parece bien- siguió la chica -¿quieres pasar?- sugirió. Estaba muy nerviosa, sus rodillas temblaban.   
  
Sí- aceptó el chico siguiendola.   
  
¡Que bien se veía!, estaba tan... tan... él, sí, no había cambiado, su cuerpo, su musculatura, él, si era él. Su centro, su chamarra, sus ropas resaltaban su figura. Por ir sumida en sus pensamientos, tropezó con un banco en el que yacían sus papeles. Len, en una maniobra la atrapó, asegurando más la caída, no quería que se lastimara.  
  
Me encantaría que leyeras mi mente para que supieras lo que pienso, así descubirias lo que yo haría contigo, no pararía sólo sé que te deseo- comenzó a decir, la tenía tan cerca que todo pasaba naturalmente   
  
estamos bajo el mismo cielo, misma habitación ya no voy a buscar eres tú al que soñé... Yo, yo... te amo Len Tao- respondió. Sí, sí lo había conseguido, ya había tenido tantos sueños así y por fin la ainu se le declaró. Era un momento especial.   
  
En la casa Asakura estaban realizando los deberes matutinos a excepción de Ana, claro está. Horo trapeaba mientras yoh estaba ordenando, desde la cocina hasta cada uno de los cuartos de la pensión. Kyôyama se encontraba muy feliz de haber enconytrado a alguien como su esposo, alguien que se entregará de manera completa a ella, lo amaba mucho y sentía como cada segundo junto a él era un segundo de felicida. Estaba reconsiderando lo del viaje, ya que desde la boda no habían visto a ninguno de los parientes de Yoh, por consiguiente sería bueno pasar un tiempo fuera de la ciudad aunque sea por cuatro o seis mese, por supuesto que llevarían al ainu, no es que le incomodará, es más, ya se comenzaba a acostumbrar a su manera de ser, después de todo el 'macetín' no era tan estúpido como pensaba. En cuanto a Yoh, ya no le importaba hacer todo lo que la rubia le decía, era como hipnotizante, hacía lo que la voz de ella mandará, limpiaba, lavaba, ordenaba, etc... pero ¡Ya no entrenaba!, se sentía aliviado, además su cuerpo ya estaba acoplado a su musculatura, no tan perfecta pero aún muy deseable. Desde el punto de vista de Horohoro la pareja de casados lucían muy felices, en Ana, siempre encontraba extraño verla reir de algunas de las tonteras que Asakura cometía, pero era natural, ya tenían su tiempo juntos y que más daba, estarían juntos para siempre.   
  
La clase ya estaba por terminar, el último discurso del día terminaba. Sí, los chicos estaban desesperados por salir, más que todo Hao y Lilith pues ambos habían tenido que escuchar por una hora y media la llorazón de Diethel, el hermano mayor, Hao, ya no aguantaba un segundo más, rogaba a Dios que todo llegará a su fin, y el caso era similar en lilith que sentía que explotaría si escuchaba una queja más de parte del teñido chico. Pero por el lado del quejista, nada de nada, creía que ni llorar todo el día podía sanar su dolor, bueno, no era dolor, sino decepción de 'dizque' haber luchado tanto por el afecto de Pilika y no haber conseguido pero ni las gracias.   
  
¡¡CÁLLESE DE UNA BUENA VEZ JOVEN LYSERG!!- calló un muy harto profesor que parecía matar al muchacho. Provocó ciertas miradas burlonas entre alumnos y que decir de Hao y Lilith que sentían que estallarían de la risa, aunque agradecían lo que el maestro acababa de realizar pues ellos por más que intentarán no callarían al tipo.   
  
Aún seguían ahí, la ainu no se había levantado, más él se conformaba con el simple hecho de percibir su aroma, era más que suficiente. Pilika tomó cartas en el asunto, haciendose para atrás obligando al chico a medio levantarse con ella, lo que en si lograrón fue quedar sentados, la peliazul sentada en las piernas de Tao, se mirarón por segundos que más que eso parecía una eternidad... pero, las eternidades no existían. Len se veía perido en los ojos de Pilika y viceversa, eran tan fuertes las miradas que con ello bastó para decir lo que sentían, el chino hizo el primer movimiento, la tomó por lacintura, suavemente, la acercó a su rostro y sin esperar la besó, intensa y tiernamente, era el primer beso de antes, fue un poco corto, luego de haber terminado su unión, Tao la abrazó, tan fuerte que parecía nunca soltarla, undió su rostro en uno de los hombros de la chica y ésta hizo lo mismo.   
  
La noche llegó a las puertas de Japón, el clima era un poco helado, pero sin llegar a lo exagerado, en la casa Asakura, Horo se encontraba escuchando su programa de radio favorito, que no era más que la normal música que pasaban [u.ú]. Ana e Yoh estaban en la sala, viendo televisión, el último se paró y fue hacia el perchero.   
  
¿Quieres ir a caminar?... ¿O no era a eso a lo que te referias en la tarde?- preguntó mientras se ponía un abrigo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de la rubia y de la misma manera sentuó con la cabeza, era increíble como el chico había captado su indirecta. Ambos salierón, cada uno con sus respectivos abrigos, tampoco morirían de frío,. fueron a un parque que estaba cerca, sólo para pasar un tiempo a solas.   
  
¿Izumo?- habló Asakura un poco confundido -¿Estás hablando en serio?... Hace mucho que no vamos allá- aclaró   
  
Sí, lo sé... pero no crees que es mejor pasar un poco de tiempo fuera de la ciudad?... alejarnos de todo esto- alegó muy convincente. Por parte del chico, aúun no creía lo que salía de los labios de Ana, pero el iría donde ella le dijera, haría lo que ella ordenará.   
  
Si tu lo dices... ¿cuando nos vamos?- preguntó.   
  
Cuando tu lo prefieras, yo pensaba que dentro de un mes- respondió la rubia.  
  
Pilika faltó a las demás clases- comentó Hao Diethel   
  
Sí, es muy raro... bueno, no, ya que estaba con su romeo- habló Lilith que le acompañaba en la cafeteria.   
  
Sí, ojalá que ya Pilika sea más feliz- siguió el muchacho   
  
Gracias a Dios que nos deshicimos del molesto de tu hermano-  
  
¿Qué?... ¿Cuál hermano?... A mí no me emparentes con ese idiota-  
  
jajajaja... Yo nada más decía-   
  
Pues no digas... Ay no, que pena con ese imbecil, llorando en todas las clases-  
  
No sé que es lo que le pasa, creo que estaba demasiado obsesionado con Pilika-  
  
Lo mismo le he dicho pero el muy !"#$%&/ no me hace nada de caso... que haga lo que se le dé la maldita gana, a mi no me interesa-  
  
La peliazul y el chico con reflejos violaceos se encontraban en la habitación de la primera, sin hacer nada, sólo agarrados de las manos, la estaban pasando bien. Len se comenzó a fijar en las pinturas de la pared de la ainu, veía como todo era dedicado a él. -Creo que debo pintar mi habitación- salió de la boca de la chica cuando noto lo que los ojos ambarinos del chico observaban. Tao se quitó su chamarra y se posó en la ventana del cuarto de la peliazul, tomó asiento en la orilla de la misma ventana y observo lo que estaba afuera y después su miarda fue dirigida, exclusivamente, a la joven de sus sueños, era muy hermosa, su cabellera azulada y su piel blanca y que decir de su sonrisa, hace mucho que no veía esa sonrisa. La amaba a toda ella, por completo y sin titubeos.   
  
¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó Pilika muy intrigada   
  
¿Como así?- respondió un poco sonrojado.   
  
Con una mirada enamorada, nunca lo había visto en ti, creí que jamás la vería... me ves como si yo fuera alguna diosa, no dejas de mirarne- alegó dando una muy acertada conclusión.   
  
Pues... todo lo que dijiste es verdad... No sabes cuanto anhele estar contigo todo este tiempo... Cuanta falta me hizo escuchar... cuantas veces soñe que estabas ahí a mi lado y no era más que el reflejo de mi imaginación, pero, ahora, estás aquí conmigo, hablandome, es más que suficiente- respondió sin dejar lugar a dudas provocando un leve rubor en ambas mejillas de la ainu.   
  
Después de su larga caminata, Yoh y Ana llegarón a su morada, muy felices, tomados de las manos, no encontrarón a Horo, supusierón que el ainu se ecnontraría en su habitación escuchando la radio. En eso, se dierón un corto beso, ya que Asakura debía atender el baño, caminó un poco apresurado hasta que al fin llegó a la puerta y en consecuensia la abrió. Lo que iba a hacer se le había olvidado, no creía lo que veía, era... era...   
  
¡¡¿¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASO AQUÍ??!!- gritó a todo pulmón, eso se escucharía por toda la ciudad.   
  
Esto no se quedará así... No, no se quedará así- repetía constantemente Lyserg con una mirada pérdida, no parecía ser el mismo -No, no, no... No lo perdonaré...- siguió.   
  
--------------------------  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí, espero sus reviews, y siempre insisto en que si alguien desea darme ideas pero igual gracias a tods ls que leen y que hacen mi vida muy feliz. Lamento ser tan mala escritora y haberlo dejado así de corto, pero es que no he tenido tiempo y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió, espero y les guste. ¡¡VIVA LENXPILIKA!! 


End file.
